Izuki Diary's : Riko Problem
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Seberapa dalam sebuah hubungan tidak dilihat dari seberapa sering interaksi yang terjadi, tapi seberapa besar perasaan saling mengerti juga memahami. /Izuki Dairy Series 8/


**KNB © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Friendship, Drama

Izuki Shun, Aida Riko

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Humor gagal. Menjurus ke OOC**

.

.

.

Seberapa dalam sebuah hubungan tidak dilihat dari seberapa sering interaksi yang terjadi, tapi seberapa besar perasaan saling mengerti juga memahami.

—

.

.

"Riko."

"Oh, Izuki-kun. Ada apa?"

Izuki sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk mendatangi kelas gadis satu ini mengingat kemarin Riko sempat mendatanginya.

Aida Riko, pelatih sekaligus teman Izuki sejak SMP adalah gadis yang tidak suka membuang waktu dengan jalan-jalan tidak jelas. Jadi saat dia mendatangi seseorang pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan. Izuki patut curiga tentang itu.

Sayangnya kemarin ada Miyaji Yuuya dan Riko tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa sampai mereka kembali ke sekolah karena permintaan Kagami.

"Kemarin kau mencariku?"

"O, Ah iya. Kemarin ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Apa?"

Rambut coklat pendek adalah ciri khas gadis satu ini. Dia mungkin galak, menyeramkan, dan tegas tapi dia tetap saja gadis biasa di mata Izuki. Dia tetap saja punya sisi lemah yang tiba-tiba tercermin di matanya dan itu Izuki lihat kemarin. Saat Riko datang menghampirinya dan Yuuya.

"Ah, tidak jadilah. Aku sudah tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Gadis itu menghindari Izuki. Dia langsung berbalik dan masuk kelas meninggalkan Izuki di depan kelas begitu saja.

Tapi bukan Izuki Shun namanya kalau menyerah hanya karena ini.

"Kalau begitu, istirahat siang nanti bisa temui aku di atap?"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Tapi—"

"Riko, tolong."

Gadis itu enggan. Jelas wajahnya mengekspresikan itu. Tapi dia mengangguk. "Dan tolong jangan ajak siapapun. Hanya kita berdua."

"Heh? Kenapa?"

"Turuti saja. Sudah ya, aku kembali ke kelas dulu."

Hanya ini caranya. Izuki sudah terlampau penasaran dengan alasan Riko datang menemuinya kemarin.

Jadi begitu tanda istirahat dikumandangkan Izuki buru-buru ke kanting untuk membeli makan siangnya, lalu bergegas menuju tempat janjiannya dengan sang pelatih. Baru kali ini Izuki merasa sangat penasaran pada masalah orang lain. Biasanya dia hanya akan terlibat setelah orang yang bersangkutan meminta bantuan, tapi untuk kali ini beda. Untuk Aida Riko ada pengecualian.

"Oh, kau datang."

Izuki memilih bersandar pada pagar pembatas kala Riko mendekatinya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Kemarin itu, ada apa?"

Riko terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas kasar dan berkomentar cukup (sangat) pedas.

"Kenapa kau jadi ingin tahu sekali?"

"Bukan begitu, Riko. Aku hanya—"

"Karena belakangan namamu terkenal kau berpikir aku juga datang untuk alasan yang sama, begitu?"

Izuki memilih diam. Dalam hati sejujurnya ia ingin bilang ya, tapi sepertinya keadaan tidak mengizinkan. Riko mungkin sedang dalam masa PMS sekarang ini.

"Kuberi tahu ya, aku mencarimu kemarin bukan untuk itu."

"Lalu untuk apa?" Sela Izuki dan langsung membuat bibir tipis sang pelatih terkatup diam. "Riko, aku bukannya sok tahu, tapi aku hanya merasa begitu. Kau bisa sebut ini insting seorang teman ... begitu mungkin."

Riko menendang tulang kering kaki kiri Izuki (membuat Izuki menggeram kesakitan) sebelum memilih untuk ikut bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Gadis yang selalu mempertahankan rambut pendeknya itu memandang ke halaman luas sekolah mereka. Matanya tampak sendu dan Izuki merasa bersala kala sadar tentang itu.

"Riko—"

"Kalau kau ada di posisiku, kau akan bagaimana?"

"Hah?"

Riko berbalik sebentar untuk memamerkan senyum kecut yang benar-benar membuatnya tampak jelek.

"Dua hari lalu Hyuuga menyatakan perasaannya padaku." Izuki melongo. Kaget. Bukan karena Izuki tidak tahu tentang perasaan Hyuuga pada pelatih mereka itu, tapi karena Izuki tahu, ia justru kaget.

Hyuuga Junpei yang Izuki pikir cukup pengecut dalam hal perempuan ternyata benar-benar berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Riko—yang mereka tahu punya seorang ayah garang. Izuki kagum, tapi disaat bersamaan bingung.

Lalu bagaimana dengan—

"Dan kau tahu betul kalau Teppei juga sudah melakukan hal yang sama sehari sebelumnya."

—iya, bagaimana dengan Kiyoshi?

Di kelas maupun di klub semua tahu tentang permasalahan cinta segitiga antara mereka; Riko, Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi. Itu adalah rahasia umum.

"Aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku juga takut."

Satu tangan Izuki menarik pundak Riko agar lebih dekat dengannya. Angin siang itu cukup kencang membuat tengkuk kecil Riko tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Dingin?"

"Sedikit."

Izuki mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana juga, tapi kalau boleh aku sarankan, kau harus cepat membuat keputusan." Riko mendongak. "Kau mungkin akan memperburuk hubungan mereka jika terus menunda membuat keputusan."

"Tapi ... itu tidak mudah."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu tapi lagakmu—"

"Bukan begitu, Riko." Rangkulannya Izuki lepas. "Kau hanya harus memilih salah satu dari mereka dan beri penjelasan pada yang lainnya. Aku tahu itu tidak mudah, tapi itu harus."

Mereka saling diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Lalu menurutmu yang mana yang harus aku pilih?"

"Yang paling istimewa di matamu."

"Istimewa apanya? Mereka berdua sama saja di mataku. Biarpun aku dan Hyuuga kenal sejak SMP kami hampir tidak pernah akur pada masa itu. Selalu saja ada permasalahan yang membuat kami bermusuhan. Terutama tentang basket dan betapa bodohnya seorang Hyuuga Junpei itu.

"Lalu kalau Teppei, biarpun baru setelah SMA kita saling kenal, tapi dia tipe orang yang mudah dipercaya. Aku cukup dekat dengannya dan sering mengobrol dengannya, tapi itu sekedar obrolan seorang teman pada temannya atau kadang pelatih pada atletnya. Jika dibandingkan, interaksi yang aku dan Hyuuga atau Teppei buat sama saja. Tidak ada yang lebih. Tidak ada yang istimewa seperti katamu."

"Hmm. Lalu kesimpulanmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa memilih." Izuki baru akan menyela lagi saat Riko melanjutkan. "Tapi jika kau memaksa, aku akan menolak keduanya."

"Menolak?"

"Iya. Itu keputusan yang aku buat setelah gagal curhat padamu kemarin."

Kali ini Izuki yang mendesah. "Kenapa tidak memilih?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Itu sulit dan cukup menakutkan. Akan lebih baik jika kami sendiri dulu saat ini. Lagi pula, aku juga sekarang jarang berinteraksi dengan keduanya."

"Riko." Izuki menepuk bahu kirinya. Menatap mata bercahaya milik pelatihnya itu dengan yakin. "Dengar ya, seberapa dalam sebuah hubungan tidak dilihat dari seberapa sering interaksi yang terjadi, melainkan dari seberapa besar perasaan saling mengerti juga memahami. Kalau kau mau tahu."

"Aku tahu. Aku paham. Tapi aku merasa mereka berdua sama-sama mengerti diriku dan sebaliknya. Aku tidak bisa menentukan, bagiku keduanya sama. Ah, kenapa, sih, kau tidak paham juga?"

Kakinya menghentak kesal dan Izuki berjuang setengah mati menahan tawa yang ingin keluar melihat tingkah Riko barusan.

"Baiklah. Tolak saja keduanya." Izuki berhasil memberi jawaban itu tanpa sedikitpun menujukan niat tawa. Tapi pikirannya kini terbagi pada Hyuuga dan Teppei.

Kalau benar Riko menolak keduanya, dalam waktu dekat mereka pasti akan menemui Izuki.

"Tapi, Riko."

"Apa?"

"Kalau harus memilih, kau akan pilih siapa?"

"Siapa? Yang pasti bukan mereka untuk saat ini. Mungkin seseorang seperti Takao-kun atau Kasamatsu-san."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa ya? Karena mereka lebih manusiawi mungkin."

"Ha? Jawaban apa itu?"

"Ya, begitulah."

—

Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa bisa Riko lebih memilih Kazu atau Kasamatsu-san. Terlebih dengan alasan 'manusiawi' tadi.

Dia mengatakan itu seolah-olah selalu dikelilingi oleh makhluk yang bukan manusia.

Tapi, bukan itu yang aku cemaskan sekarang. Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi. Aku takut hubungan mereka jadi semakin renggang.

Memang, sih, seberapa dalam sebuah hubungan tidak dilihat dari seberapa sering interaksi yang terjadi, tapi seberapa besar perasaan saling mengerti juga memahami. Hanya saja untuk kasus kali ini aku sedikit ragu dengan teori itu.

Semoga besok dan besoknya, juga besok-besoknya dan seterusnya tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

.

Sep 02,2016 10:01 PM

.

Izuki Shun Diary : Riko dan Keputusannya.

.

.

.

Yuhuu~ kali ini Riko yang lagi galau. Haha, sejujurnya aku selalu membayangkan adegan cinta segitiga Riko-Hyuuga-Kiyoshi, tapi nggak pernah bisa nentuin siapa yang harus kalah dan menang memperebutkan anak perempuan kesayangannya Kagetora-san ini.

Balasan Review di series ke-7:

deagitap : hahah, aku juga waktu nerusin draf ini rada keder. Lupa sama ide awalnya apa. Hehe, aku mulai semester baru jadi rada sibuk. Iya tenang aja, dua itu lagi aku proses kok..

Rin Merianti (Guest) : Terima kasih udah suka sama FF abalku ini, terima kasih juga karena udah mau mengerti aku. Aku terhura – eh terharu maksudnya :D

Oh, udah dulu. Kutunggu reviewnya.

Aku pamit—


End file.
